TAL VEZ
by Ex umbra
Summary: Tal vez algún día ambos lo lograrían y manejarían aquellos sentimientos


**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, si lo hiciera abría todo un enredo amoroso y posiblemente mucha tristeza, según mis amigas yo me alimento del dolor.

 **TAL VEZ**

Otabek suspiro cuando noto que su entrenador se había estacionado cerca de la pista de hielo, volvió a suspirar y salió del auto antes de que su acompañante mencionara lo obvio camino lentamente retrasando sus pasos lo máximo posible incluso se tomó un segundo para observar los pobres rayos de sol que aun iluminaban el pavimento pronto oscurecería y él quería que el mundo se detuviera, aunque sabía que por más que tardara en llegar a su destino en un parpadeo ya se encontraría nuevamente sentado de copiloto.

Al entrar no se sorprendió de lo solitario que se encontraba aquel lugar, era época de entrenamiento y precisamente a esa hora ya la mayoría se había marchado, lentamente se fue acercando a la pista y en cuanto más cerca estaba la música de Eros iba cobrando fuerza.

Viktor Nikiforov en su calidad de entrenador obligaba al japonés a entrenar varias veces aquella rutina, bajo su fiel creencia de que Yuuri jamás debería olvidar la primera rutina que había creado especialmente para él, pensaba que era increíble como la relación de ellos se iba intensificando con el pasar del tiempo, suspiro por última vez antes de llegar al punto donde vería completamente el lugar, justo cuando pudo visualizar a las personas que se encontraban en la pista, la música finalizo, sabía lo que seguía a continuación.

-¡YUURI!-el grito alegre de Viktor inundo aquel lugar, no había visto la rutina completa pero sabía que el nipón, la había finalizado a la perfección porque de haber sido lo contrario el peliblanco hubiera repetido tres veces el nombre de su pareja para después comenzar a enumerar con un toque de jovialidad los errores del castaño.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a esta escena que incluso sabía que en esos momentos Yuuri estaría sonriéndole a su entrenador con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, después en una escena demasiado rosa patinarían el uno hacia el otro casi con desesperación para abrazarse como si no hicieran aquello todos los días, a veces en las ocasiones que no controlaba demasiado sus pensamientos pensaba que aunque era una pareja que se amaba profundamente; eran una pareja de idiotas, tal vez Yuri lo estaba influenciando un poco.

Al llegar a este pensamiento recordó el motivo por el que se encontraba en aquel lugar así que ubico fácilmente al rubio al otro extremo de donde se encontraban los novios, sin prestarle más atención a la pareja que seguía su ritual se dirigió al ruso menor.

-Tus entrenamientos terminaron hace un par de horas- dijo imitando al rubio que se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla de la pista.

-Lo sé solo me quede a ver las rutinas del cerdo, quiero estar preparado para cuando comiencen las competencias- hablo con tanta seguridad que quien no lo conociera pensaría que es verdad, sin embargo Otabek prefirió no comentar que realmente la rutina del japonés no debió cambiar mucho del día de ayer a ese día.

-Eso es bueno- mantuvo su voz estoica, rápidamente se dio cuenta que el de ojos verdes había dejado de prestarle atención y su mirada seguía fija en la pareja- Me voy a Estados Unidos-soltó.

-¿Qué?- el rubio por fin lo volteo a ver con la cara un poco desencajada.

-Mi entrenador hablo conmigo, he estado teniendo problemas en mis rutinas y él piensa que marcharnos me ayudara a que mejore, lo pensé mucho y creo que tienen razón-su mirada no se apartaba de aquellos ojos verdes.

-Lo entiendo, un cambio de aires te puede ayudar- dijo después de meditarlo un par de segundos- Pero me mantendré en contacto y podremos…

-No Yuri, su recomendación también se extiende a que lo mejor es alejarme de ti- quiso apartar la mirada pero observar al rubio hasta el final también era necesario.

-¿Por qué?- un poco de molestia de filtraba en su voz y su seño se frunció.

-Ambos sabemos el motivo Yuri podemos decirnos que no pasa nada pero la realidad difiere.

Y era cierto, ambos lo sabían, en esa relación que se formó entre ambos no hubo secretos ni engaños a su pareja solo a ellos mismos.

Otabek podría creerse que el rubio lo amaba o que por lo menos un día seria la persona más importante en el frio corazón del hada rusa.

Yuri podría fingir que se había enamorado perdidamente de Otabek y que olvidaría los sentimientos que no podía ignorar.

Pero ambos sabían que no era así, que posiblemente nunca lo seria, porque Yuri no puede apartar la mirada del japonés y mucho menos ignorar el amor que en ocasiones pareciera quemar y amenaza con escaparse de su interior donde intenta mantenerlo firmemente atrapado.

Después de todo para el rubio; Yuuri es la ilusión del primer amor, y este siempre ha sido tan extraño como intenso.

Otabek había pensado muchas veces sobre el primer amor antes de tomar una decisión y pudo entenderlo…

Existen primeros amores como el de Yuuri por Viktor aquella primera ilusión que trasciende a la etapa del amor y se convierte en algo puro y verdadero, pero sobre todo duradero porque ha visto a la pareja junta muchas veces y sabe que nunca habrá algo lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos dos se separe, en su mente quiere creer que es el tipo de amor que ni la muerte separa.

También comprendió que las personas podrían experimentar un primer amor como el que él siente por Yuri, ese que es tan frágil como una rosa, destinado a florecer aunque también a marchitarse rápidamente y apestando el lugar si se le deja más tiempo una vez que la flor se ha secado.

Por último el primer amor como el que tiene el de ojos verdes, destinado a nunca avanzar, a permanecer eternamente en el limbo hasta que sea olvidado o hasta que muera junto con su dueño. Porque Yuuri no solo es el primer amor sino también su primer amigo y el rubio sabe que lo perderá de ambas formas si alguna vez revela sus sentimientos, porque el castaño no permanecerá como amigo junto a Yuri si sabe que lo está lastimando.

-¿Quieres decir que es mi culpa?- no había realmente molestia, tal vez solo incredulidad.

-No, no lo es, es culpa mía por no poder sostener mas esta situación por dejar que me afecte en el patinaje- por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mirada seria de Otabek desapareció para mostrar aquel pequeño rastro de dolor.

-¿Hay algo que pueda decir para que te quedes?- tal vez Otabek no era su primer amigo ni la persona que realmente amaba pero era alguien importante en su vida.

-No realmente, tengo que hacer esto por mí- el dolor desapareció para mostrar determinación.

-Entiendo

-Tal vez algún día tú deberías hacer lo mismo-menciono Otabek.

-Puedo manejarlo- dijo un poco serio, odiaba que se metieran en su vida.

-Por supuesto- sabía que insistir sería inútil- Es hora que me vaya, mi avión sale en unas horas.

-¿Te vas hoy?, ¿No es muy pronto?

-Es lo mejor-dijo simplemente.

-Cuídate, espero verte pronto.

-Igualmente- por un segundo tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, sabía que el rubio no se negaría pero también sabía que si lo hacía posiblemente no podría dejarlo ir, así que dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Realmente esto era lo mejor, irse lejos a donde la presencia del rubio no lo atormentara día y noche, donde las miradas de amor que este le daba al japonés no se volvieran sus pesadillas que terminarían en insomnio.

Irse tal lejos que el dolor que se había instalado en su pecho desapareciera o por lo menos se calmara un poco, sabía que no era una tarea fácil ya que era el primer amor que llevaba cargando desde un estudio de ballet cuando eran apenas unos niños pero lo lograría, podría todo su esfuerzo en conseguirlo, porque sabía que no volvería a estar cerca o a tener contacto con él hasta que hubiera matado aquellos sentimientos, incluso si llegaban a estar en el mismo lugar por las competencias mantendría su distancia.

Solo hasta que ya no sintiera nada por Yuri podría volver a tenerlo en frente, pero para eso tenía que sacar una pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo guardando y antes de seguir avanzando giro hacia Yuri que ya tenía de nuevo sus ojos puestos en los amantes que ahora se besaban.

-Si él y yo estuviéramos colgados de un barranco y solo pudieras salvar a uno, ¿Te tomarías un momento para verme caer?- se miraron unos segundos a los ojos antes de que Otabek volviera a girarse y comenzara a caminar de nuevo sin esperar respuesta.

Realmente ¿Habría una forma correcta de responder esa pregunta?

Ya no importaba.

Sanaría su corazón sabía que podría hacerlo.

Al salir del establecimiento fue recibido por una noche estrellada y justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran oyó a lo lejos la canción de "Stay close to me"

Sentía lastima por Yuri.

Tal vez algún día lo entendería y también comenzaría un viaje.

Solo…tal vez

 **FIN**

 **Si les gusto o lo odiaron por favor dejen un comentario, me gusta saber lo que las personas piensan**


End file.
